


A Bent Mind

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and the team watch Speed work</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bent Mind

Calleigh smiled as she watched Horatio hide his smile at Speed as he questioned their witness turned suspect. Their trace expert was on a roll about how the truth had been distorted the about what happened and how did he think he could get away with it.

Speed was a force to be reckoned with when he was angry but more then his anger, his perverse personality came out and only the smartest and fastest thinkers could keep up with him and have glimmer of a chance.

"Anyone keeping score?" Eric asked coming up behind Calleigh.

"The lawyer got a few points in at the beginning but Speed set his plans awry and he's been in control ever since," Calleigh informed him. "Horatio's been quite the whole time. I think he's enjoying watching Speed work."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, never underestimate the ability of a bent mind..." Calleigh said with a smile.


End file.
